As microelectronic packaging technology advances for higher processor performance, devices dimensions continue to shrink. Interconnect routing within a device has become a limiting factor in designing the building blocks or cells of a particular cell layout design. One of the ways in which a final cell size is limited is by the limitations of designing/placement of the interconnect routing.